


Just Another Day

by LuzThe_Goose



Category: TheOwlHouse lumity boschlow
Genre: Angst, Cute, F/F, Funny, Gay, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:34:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24160639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuzThe_Goose/pseuds/LuzThe_Goose
Summary: Luz Is Just Having A Normal Day Before A Women Comes Into the Store Which Sparks A Relationship That May Come to something Heart warming in the Future
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Boscha/Willow (The Owl House), Eda Clawthorne & King & Luz Noceda
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	Just Another Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luz Has Another Boring Day On Her shift Yet Again Before She Meets Some Strange Women who Barges into the Store who may perhaps cause a heartwarming relationship in the future
> 
> (WIP)

Luz Had Been Bored Her Shift there hadn't been a single customer who has stopped by during her time at Burger King. She Turned Toward Gus Confused on what his fellow friend could possibly be doing to kill time. She turns her head and as she looks at him she holds in a smile as she seems him stacking up the sauces's as if they almist touched the ceilings Luz Starred at Gus In amazement as he turned toward her and threw her a thumb up. As Luz what About to Open her mouth surprisngly the door slammes open knocking down the tower of sauces Luz Stood up Straight as Gus headed to back with a grunt. 

With a floppy Smile Luz Turned to the woman looking up st her. She seemed strange her hair was unkept? It seemed fluffy and slightly oily. The robe she wore was like a light dark crimson red that looked like a rag. Her eyes gold like her ears pointy, well since she lived in a society where both human and monster live together and get along it was out of the ordinary to get a witch as a customer. She held onto her staff that had a owl carved into it she held it tightly as if it was her last time holding it. Luz just registered it in her mind as some homeless bum. 

" _GoodEvening Ma'am! What Can I Get Ya For Today?"_ Luz looked over at her aswell as Pressing the buttons on the screen of the register making sure she doesn't mess up

" _Uh Yeah,Could I Get A DoubleWhooper with 10 Piece Chicken Nuggets and Medium fries?"_ She managed to remember her order in a nick of time, the lady may seem old but her voice sure does sound young and quick. Luz told Gus The Following Information of the order as he began to prepare it.

" _It'll Be Done In 12 Minutes Luz!"_

" _Alrighty Gus, Make Sure To Call Me Back there if there's any trouble!"_

Luz Chuckled as She Grabbed the money from the ma'am and gave her the receipt, she wasn't laughing at the woman but she was giggling at the memory when Gus Accidentally put his pinkie in the deep frier thinking it was some boiling hot sauce she shaked her head as time passed the women looked over at the girl.

" _Hey Kiddo, You guys wouldn't have a phone number for this place so I can Order it from home and get it delivered by any chance?"_

Luz thought for a second and grabbed her receipt and wrote down the number on the back of it" _There you go, we are open everyday from 8:45 a.m to 9:00 p.m"_


End file.
